In the past, radios which were small and intended to be worn on the human body had to be specially concealed in order to hide their shape or contour. Traditionally radios used for sporting activities or those used in law enforcement are cumbersome to wear due to the their size and shape. Two-way radios particularly are dimensionally thick in shape which causes problems in user comfort and concealment. This becomes an even bigger issue when high amounts of physical activity are required.
In order to allow users to conceal this type of radio, such devices as internal clips, holsters, chest harnesses must be used. Often these devices must be used with some type of adhesive in order to enable the radio to remain fastened to the body for any length of time. Many attempts have been made to change a radio in size and shape to make the radio more comfortable to wear. One approach is to merely make the radio as small as possible by stacking the printed circuit boards used in the radio. This has the effect of making the radio a small size but creates a wide or thick radio which may not be appropriate for all situations. Another approach has been to actually incorporate the radio into an article of clothing such as a shirt or vest. This too is sometimes inappropriate since the radio may be easy to carry but may also be easily detected when concealment is an issue.
Therefore the need exists to produce a radio which may be easily fastened to the body, easily carried and easily concealed. The radio should be capable of being used for long periods without user fatigue and be capable of being used where strenuous physical tasks are required.